


The Archer of Dreathgash

by LindzEM



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: The horror stories of bandits besieging royal convoys became all to real one hallowed dark night when Jack Frostigon, heir to the Kingdom of Walykshuva, was travelling back from to his uncle North's home town. In order to travel there and back they had to go through the fabled Dreathgash forest. It was rumored to be haunted by the legendary demon archer, a man said to be made of pure shadow who showed no mercy to anyone at the end of his bow and arrow. When their carriage is assaulted and burned, Jack flees into the darkness of the woods, having no other choice to survive. He is soon to discover if the legends are all true or just myth...
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Archer of Dreathgash

Taunting screams and howls of bloodlust rung out through the midnight forest. The canopies so thick only slivers of moonlight trickled down. It was a dangerous forest by all means due to the high number of bandits and scoundrels that plagued it, but now the young prince had experienced the trauma firsthand.

Young Jack Frostigon stumbled over roots, slugged through mud, and scrambled through prickling bushes. Yet the horde of bandits only seemed to be gaining on him no matter how fast he ran. He could still glance behind him and see the plume of fire in the distance from where his royal carriage had been attacked. He prayed his uncle North was alive.

His lungs begged for reprieve, but the boy couldn't stop. With a panicked cry he lost his footing and slipped down a steep hill. He tumbled and whimpered when the dizzying rolling stopped. He could see figures on horseback with torches baring down on him. When he tried to get up, a leg pounded him in the stomach and he collapsed in sharp agony.

"Lookie what we caught. A wee little maggot prince!"

The exhausted prince couldn’t utter a word as a rough gloved hand grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up off the ground.

"Daulsyn is going to be so pleased with us! Thought it would be harder to attack a royal carriage, but guess the rich fops ain't shellin' out for protection no more."

A second bandit chimed in.

"Easiest ransom ever!"

A bunch of the thugs snickered and hollered, but one ruffian was looking around at the dark forest surrounding them in shadows with growing fear.

"W-We should just go or else the Demon Archer will get us!"

The leader scoffed and rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Don't believe those stupid children's stories. Let's tie up the prize and head back-"

The sharp sound of pierced flesh. The leader making an assortment of loud gags and gurgles as the rest of the bandits saw a black arrow straight through his neck. The leader's own horse startled by something as it reared its rider off and fled.  
The bandit gripping Jack dropped him and drew his sword. The prince gasped and choked for air. All the rest of the gang began to draw the weapons and panic as they tried to look around for where the arrow came from.

"He's here-!"

Another babbled.

"We're all gonna die!"

Jack scrambled away and hid behind a tree, his own blood frozen with fear. He could hear the assailants crying out, choking on their own blood and dying. After a few minutes it was total silence again, naught for the breeze rustling dead leaves.  
Jack peeked out around the tree against his better judgment. All the men were bodies on the ground now, arrows clean through their necks. Just like the tales he was told as a child. The demon was there, but where?  
As Jack slipped back, he screamed upon seeing a tall dark outline of a figure standing right in front of him. The figure grabbed him, pressed against the tree and covered the prince's mouth as golden eyes observed him closely. The figure was a tall man dressed in a black leather cloak and skin pale gray as moonlight. A large black ornate bow and arrow set slung on his back.

Jack was sure this was his grizzly end at the demon's hand, yet as much as he struggled the man didn’t budge his grip. It was firm, but not painful. He simply held Jack there for a few minutes, looking him over as if studying the boy.  
Finally, the thin lips of the demon spoke soft and low.

"Are you hurt, little prince?"


End file.
